dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lopunny (3.5e Monster)
Combat (Ex): If Lopunny charges a foe and makes a DC 15 Jump check, it deals an additional 1d6 points of damage. If it succeeds by 5 or more, this improves to +2d6, and if it succeeds by 10 or more, it improves to +3d6. If it completely fails this check, Lopunny falls prone and cannot attack. (Sp): Lopunny can cast charm monster at will, with a caster level equal to its hit dice and a save DC of 10 + half its hit dice + its Charisma modifier. Only one creature at a time can be charmed. :The sample Lopunny has a DC of 18 for Charm. (Ex): Lopunny can spend a standard action bracing itself. Doing so grants it immunity to critical hits (and similar effects) and DR 18/— until its next turn. Furthermore, any damage actually taken ends up being nonlethal damage. Every round, there is a 10% chance that this ability will fail. : Lopunny retains the Egg Move it had as a Buneary: *'Fake Tears (Ex):' As a full-round action, Lopunny can pretend to cry, fooling the target into lowering their defences. It makes a Bluff check, and if it beats their Sense Motive check or Will save, it fools them and, regardless of how they would normally act, they lose a standard action on their next turn. Additionally, the targeted foe takes a -4 penalty to AC and all saving throws for one minute. *'Sweet Kiss (Su):' As a melee touch attack that does not provoke, Lopunny can place a kiss on a foe, forcing a Will save (DC 13) against confusion for 1 round per it die. *'Low Kick (Ex):' Whenever Lopunny kicks a foe, they must make a Balance check. If they do not match or beat the attack roll, they fall prone. (Su): Any foe who physically strikes Lopunny must make a Will save (DC 20). If they fail, they are affected as though by a charm monster effect, for one round per hit die. (Ex): Lopunny is really good at jumping. With a DC 25 Jump check, it can leap into the air as though making a double move straight up, but only taking a single move action that does not provoke. On the following round, it falls and lands, taking no falling damage. It can choose where to land anywhere within a move action of its original location. If it lands on a foe, it can make a single Kick attack as a free action, and deals an additional 1d6 damage per hit die. Skills: Lopunny gains a +4 racial bonus to Jump checks, and it may choose to use Dexterity instead of Strength on Jump checks. Advancement At 15 HD, Lopunny gains the following attack: (Su): Once per minute, Lopunny can fire a 50 foot line which deals 1d8 Force damage per hit die to everyone in the area, with a Reflex save of 10 + 1/2 Lopunny's Hit Dice + Lopunny's Charisma Modifier for half damage. For some inexplicable reason, Incorporeal creatures are immune to this, despite it being a Force effect (though it still carries over into the Ethereal). ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20